


donuts

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood le salva la vida a Red Robin. A la mañana siguiente, Tim aparece en el piso de Jason con una caja llena de donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	donuts

La persiana metálica de la ventana de la cocina está rota. Uno de los lados tiene el hilo enredado, y las tiras de aluminio cuelgan torcidas sobre el cristal sucio. Bajan en diagonal de un lado a otro, y dejan entrar la luz. La ventana de la cocina da a un patio interior lleno de ropa puesta a tender y el eco de los vecinos hablando en los otros pisos. No cierra bien. En verano está siempre abierta, y el rumor de las conversaciones se confunde con el repiquetear del aluminio de la persianacontra el de la ventana y el crepitar de la vieja radio que hay en la cocina, pegada al fregadero.

El apartamento está en un cuarto piso, el último del edificio. En verano el calor es insoportable, y en invierno el frío se le mete en los huesos, a pesar de los viejos radiadores de hierro que hay distribuidos por la casa. Uno en el salón y otro en el baño, serían más que suficientes para calentar el piso si éste tuviera unas cuantas décadas menos. El bloque de apartamentos está en un barrio demasiado pobre y peligroso para las empresas de construcción. La mitad de la manzana ardió en un incendio durante los años veinte, y los pisos, construidos justo antes de la Gran Depresión, presumen de techos altos y poco más. Cuenta una de las muchas leyendas urbanas de la zona que los que murieron en el incendio deambulan aún por algunos de los apartamentos, bailarinas y gángsters con los pulmones llenos de humo negro y la ropa ardiendo, buscando cómo salir de las llamas por toda la eternidad.

Existen fotografías en el archivo histórico de la biblioteca, y se pueden ver también por internet, pero cuesta imaginar ese rincón de la ciudad como algo más que el triste y silencioso bloque de apartamentos que el tiempo y la tragedia han hecho de él. Las paredes están manchadas de humedad, el ladrillo de las fachadas exteriores tiempo ha que perdió su brillo rojizo, y por las noches, cuando el edificio llora, las culpables son las ratas y la edad, no los fantasmas. Las puertas se atascan en los marcos, los libros se echan a perder en años en vez de décadas, y las ventanas no cierran bien.

El apartamento es una ruina en las últimas, y Jason se siente como en casa.

 

El desprecio tiene muchas caras. La mayoría de las veces, se disfraza de otra cosa: un sentimiento más noble, una excusa. Malabarismos y mentiras que tapan y se entierran y, a veces, hacen desaparecer el desprecio del todo.

El desprecio de Tim es un animal distinto.

Aparece en el apartamento una mañana de verano, sin avisar. Lleva el casco de la moto colgado del codo derecho, y el pelo se le está empezando a secar de forma irregular. El calor de agosto le sube los colores, le hace parecer más pálido y pequeño, deslavazado contra la pintura verde hospital del pasillo bordeado de puertas del cuarto piso. Sujeta en equilibrio una caja con el logo del Dunkin’ Donuts en la mano derecha, y cuando Jason abre la puerta le encuentra congelado, con la otra mano aún en el timbre. Durante un segundo, ambos se miran fijamente. Tim, algo avergonzado, alza la barbilla y le acerca la caja de cartón. A Jason, durante un segundo que se estira y se estira, se le olvida para qué son las manos.

No coge la caja de donuts. Tampoco se mueve de la entrada. Mira a Tim de arriba a abajo, intenta reconciliar su presencia en su casa —su lugar seguro— con el posible transcurrir de acontecimientos que le haya podido llevar allí, y no coge la caja. Lleva sin dormir más de treinta y seis horas, y el simple movimiento se le hace un mundo. No entiende el proceso.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Parece ser la reacción correcta. Tim se relaja, y Jason le imita, un poco por reflejo, un poco de alivio. Repara en la situación en la que están; él en el umbral de la puerta abierta, medio desnudo y descalzo contra el suelo recalentado, y Tim con su cara de insomnio y una enorme caja de cartón derritiéndose poco a poco en una mano que tiembla de forma sutil. Es un temblor especial, casi invisible, que se le queda en los dedos, que no le sube más allá de la muñeca. Es un temblor de Tim, no de Drake, no de Red Robin. Jason no lo ha visto antes.

Tim deja el casco de la moto en el suelo, con cuidado. La caja se tambalea un poco. Las orejas se le ponen coloradas. Jason no sabe bien qué está pasando, pero casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

Cuando Tim le acerca la caja —con las dos manos, como si fuera un tesoro— retrocede un paso, instinto y falta de sueño malinterpretando las señales y confundiendo las reacciones.

—No es una bomba – dice Tim. No se está riendo, pero ya no le tiemblan las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Jason otra vez. Cuando Tim no contesta, llena el silencio con lo único que se le ocurre –. Drake.

Al acercarle de nuevo la caja, le golpea con ella en el pecho a Jason.

—Donuts – contesta Tim. No es una respuesta, pero Jason acepta la caja. Huele a azúcar.

Detrás de la puerta que hay al otro lado del pasillo comienzan a sonar voces. Jason y Tim intercambian una mirada.

 

Jason se da la vuelta y entra en su casa. Deja la puerta abierta. No mira atrás. Va hasta la cocina, pequeña y en penumbra a pesar de la ventana abierta, y deja la caja de cartón en la encimera. Después, saca un vaso extra del armario y llena de zumo de naranja éste y el suyo, aún sin limpiar en el fregadero. El ruido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse con cuidado precede a Tim. Jason le mira por encima del hombro, los dedos sobre el cartón de la caja. El adolescente ha dejado en algún sitio el casco de la moto, y observa todo con expresión ensimismada mientras se bebe el zumo de naranja frío a grandes tragos, sin respirar. Luego se coloca el vaso en la frente. Jason abre la caja. Hay más de veinte donuts, cada uno de un color. Tras coger uno con el glaseado rosa, se apoya en la encimera y mira a Tim, que va por su segundo vaso de zumo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – es la tercera vez que Jason se lo pregunta. Tim deja de beber y mira por la ventana, más allá del perfil de éste. Alguien está cantando, y su voz sube por el patio hasta la cocina.

—Quería darte las gracias. Por lo de anoche – contesta al fin.

Lo de anoche. Jason baja la mirada. Fuego, humo, un respingo sorprendido. El cañón de la pistola tan caliente que le quemó la palma a través de la tela del guante. Y Red Robin, agarrándole del brazo, “No podemos estar aquí” y “Gracias” y el rugido de una moto desapareciendo con la oscuridad que precede a la mañana.

 

Jason muerde su dónut. El glaseado se le pega a la barbilla, y se lo limpia con el antebrazo.

 

—”Gracias por salvarme la vida. Aquí tienes unos donuts.”

—¿Qué pasa? – Tim parece irritado. Coge uno de los donuts, uno de mermelada de fresa con azúcar glas por encima, y lo muerde con cuidado. Recoge el azúcar que se le queda en el labio con la lengua.

—Nada, Drake – Jason se termina su bollo y coge otro de la caja que hay entre los dos –. Gracias por el desayuno.

Ambos siguen masticando en silencio. Tim traga, bebe algo de zumo —va por el tercer vaso—, y luego tuerce el gesto; la dulzura artificial de los donuts matiza los demás sabores.

—¿Por qué vives aquí? – le pregunta a Jason. Éste siente más que ve cómo se fija en la persiana rota, en la antediluviana cocina de fogones, en la madera hinchada del marco de la puerta. Lo dice casi admirado, como si la misma existencia del edificio desafiara todo lo que sabe sobre el mundo.

Jason podría contestar muchas cosas. Podría preguntarle cómo sabe Tim dónde vive él.

 

En lugar de eso, se encoge de hombros y coge otro dónut. Está relleno de chocolate, y cuando muerde, el sabor le llena el cerebro.

 

 


End file.
